


Símil romántico o In die Nacht

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Concert, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“De algún modo, no lo tomes a mal, pero eres el Tom de mi Bill… Tanto así te quiero. (…) ¿Soy yo entonces el Bill de tu Tom?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Símil romántico o In die Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No mío, ni la canción, ni los personajes públicamente reconocidos.

**Símil romántico o In die Nacht**

 

_“… esta canción trata de nosotros dos… de nuestra relación… Creo que eso no es algo que ocurra muy a menudo. Probablemente pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida juntos y que nunca nos separaremos. Tom y yo entraremos juntos en la noche…”_

—Y ahí van de nuevo esos dos. Es casi privado, al menos así se siente —murmuró Gustav viendo desde el backstage la presentación de In die Nacht que daban los gemelos para el público que los iba a escuchar en Oberhausen, Alemania durante esa velada—. Me siento como un intruso… Como si fuera algo demasiado privado y no fuera justo que cualquiera lo viera.

—Seh, entiendo de qué hablas —lo abrazó Georg desde atrás y apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro del baterista—. Nadie más que ellos dos debería tener permiso de escuchar su canción.

—Bueno, eso díselo a David. Porque estoy seguro que si le sugieres que deje de lado este dueto, le va a dar un infarto. A él y a las fans—suspiró Gustav a su vez—.Aunque si los gemelos no ven un problema en ello, nosotros tampoco deberíamos.

Georg ya no respondió nada. En lugar de palabras para expresar lo que sentía, abrazó más fuerte a Gustav y lo meció al ritmo de los primeros acordes de guitarra que daba Tom para todo el recinto.

_“… Tú eres todo lo que yo soy y todo lo que fluye a través de mis venas…”_

Escuchando atentamente cada acorde de guitarra de Tom y cada palabra que Bill le cantaba a su gemelo con el corazón expuesto a la vista de miles de ojos curiosos, Gustav sólo llegó a sentir una mezcla extraña de lástima y amor por ellos dos. Ahí estaban en Oberhausen grabando el que sería su tercer DVD como banda y cumpliendo con su repertorio de canciones igual que venían haciendo desde meses atrás cuando el tour internacional Zimmer 483 había dado inicio, pero al mismo tiempo compartiendo cada pequeña traza de su alma y la esencia de ese amor de hermanos que tan bien vendía. Seguro que ni Bill ni Tom lo habían visto así al escribir y componer aquella canción desde cero, pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás. El daño -si es que se le quería llamar así- ya estaba hecho.

Claro que cada parte involucrada en ello (los gemelos, la disquera, las fans, y hasta el propio Gustav de la mano de Georg) tenía su propia opinión al respecto y no por ello era menos válida que la de los demás.

A fin de cuentas, la diferencia estribaba en que ahora In die Nacht había pasado a ser una de las tantas distintas canciones de su segundo disco a ser el plato fuerte de cada presentación. Para ello, tanto Georg como Gustav abandonaban el escenario y dejaban a los gemelos montar la atmósfera adecuada para hacer del concierto lo que cada fan pagaba y esperaba recibir al final de la noche.

In die Nacht bajo la luz de los reflectores era un espectáculo en verdad poderoso, uno en el que el silencio se respetaba y el único brillo que se podía ver además del que caía sobre los gemelos desde los andamios superiores, era de las cámaras capturando el momento casi místico en el que se sumían Bill y Tom al interpretar su canción y la de nadie más.

Casi.

La magia de ese par era poderosa, y no era de extrañarse que el equipo completo de la banda cayera bajo el mismo hechizo que las fans asistentes. Gustav y Georg no eran tampoco la excepción.

_“… Y aunque el destino nos separe, da igual lo que venga después, lo compartiremos…”_

—Gusti, sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? —Susurró Georg contra la suave piel del cuello del baterista, y éste se dejó embeber por el momento y la electricidad que flotaba en el aire. No, In die Nacht no era su canción, era de los gemelos, pero no importaba. Cada persona en esa sala podría hacerla suya por espacio de tres minutos y dieciocho segundos si así lo deseaba; la fantasía venía incluida con el boleto de entrada y el resto le correspondía a uno como partícipe del momento. Todo era perfecto como para que careciera de importancia.

_“En la noche, alguna vez en la noche, sólo contigo, juntos…”_

—Sí, sí, lo sé —respondió el baterista a media voz, sobrecogido por la potencia de la voz de Bill y por la propia confesión de Georg. La piel se le erizó y cada pequeño vello de sus brazos le hizo sentir escalofríos desde la base de la nuca hasta el final de la columna vertebral—. Y… yo también te quiero —murmuró apenas moviendo los labios, temeroso de lo intenso que era todo en ese instante. Sobrecogedor a un nivel casi sobrenatural.

_“Abrázame, sino me quedaré solo en la noche…”_

—Quizá no sea el momento más adecuado para decirlo, pero Gusti, esta canción simboliza mucho de lo que siento por ti, si no es que todo —prosiguió Georg con su confesión de amor, llevando lo que hasta entonces habían sido seis meses de sexo sin compromisos y ataduras de cualquier tipo, a un nivel nuevo por completo diferente—. De algún modo, no lo tomes a mal, pero eres el Tom de mi Bill… Tanto así te quiero, y si pudiera escribirte una canción así de hermosa y después cantártela, lo haría, pero no puedo, así que tendrá qué bastar con su canción y hacerla nuestra, ¿qué dices, Gusti?—Admitió con las orejas zumbando por el bochorno, pero decidido a expresar su sentir de la manera más honesta en la que era capaz de hacerlo—. ¿Soy yo entonces el Bill de tu Tom?

—¿El Tom de tu Bill? ¿El Bill de mi Tom? —Inquirió el baterista con una sonrisa serena—. Me gusta la manera en que suena eso, incluso si nos comparas con ese par…

—Uh-uh —apretó Georg a Gustav más cerca de su cuerpo—. ¿No te vas a burlar?

El baterista fingió considerarlo. —Nah. Estaba esperando a ver cuándo decías algo y te tardaste más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar, pero tienes puntos extra por hacerlo así tan…

—¿Romántico? —Aventuró Georg—. ¿Fuera de lo común? Porque mira que un concierto de Tokio Hotel para nosotros dos en privado y desde detrás de bastidores no lo consigue cualquiera —bromeó un poco.

—Bobo —lo golpeó Gustav con el codo en el costado, con todo, complacido.

A su alrededor, la voz de Bill calló y la guitarra de Tom tocó los últimos acordes de una melodía que esa noche había llegado a más de un corazón.

—Gusti, sólo di que sí —balbuceó Georg, tomando la mano izquierda de Gustav entre la suya y deslizando sobre su dedo anular una helada banda metálica que obviamente era un anillo, símbolo inequívoco de lo que pedía para ambos en esa noche tan especial—. Me haría muy feliz que así fuera.

Antes de que Gustav pudiera darle una respuesta coherente de una boca que se abría y cerraba sin formular ningún sonido, una de las chicas del staff apareció a su lado y les indicó que tenían treinta segundos para tomar sus instrumentos y estar listos para regresar al escenario.

—Estén preparados a mi señal —les indicó en un murmullo apresurado y volvió a desaparecer entre las sombras igual que antes había hecho su aparición. Por fortuna, en ningún momento hacía visto lo que ocurría entre Georg y Gustav.

—Gus, di algo, lo que sea —le pidió Georg en una súplica al baterista, colocándose su arnés para el bajo y mirando aprensivo el contador que marcaba su regreso al escenario.

Menos de quince segundos y los números retrocedían cada vez más rápido…

—Digo que… —Gustav se mordió el labio inferior—. Claro que sí. Por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa podría decir si no? —Le guiñó un ojo—. Salgamos al escenario y hagamos que la tierra tiemble.

Compartiendo el último beso por el momento (intenso, húmedo, anhelante) salieron tras bambalinas al iluminado escenario, tan seguros de que lo suyo llegaría lejos por la relación que sus sentimientos tenían con los de Bill y Tom.

In die Nacht también les pertenecía, a su modo, pero era suya…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
